


Who Has Not Repaid His Debt

by wasusimp



Series: The Night We Met [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is Ssundee's son, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm pretty sure you can just read this one without reading the other one, Listen they're just so soft for their boy, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Old Gods, Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Team Crafted, Team as Family, The Adam/Ty is like background almost, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), You might be confused but it'll be fine, am i a dream apologist?, but more so ssundee, dream & team crafted, i also want some eret and dream and techno friendship because pog, listen i just want more eret, no beta we die like men, our boy do be growing up, possibly, timelines never heard of her, we die like wilbur lmao, well he's all of team crafted's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasusimp/pseuds/wasusimp
Summary: A collection of firsts in "The Night We Met" Series :)Chapter One: I've Been Searching a.k.a. Dream has a nightmareChapter Two: For A Trail a.k.a. Dream and Eret meetChapter Three: To Follow Again a.k.a. some Adam and Dream fluff
Relationships: Adam Dahlberg/Tyler "Ty" Warren Ellis, Clay | Dream & Adam Dahlberg, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ian Stapleton, Clay | Dream & Team Crafted, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: The Night We Met [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092791
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	1. I've Been Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my second and probably longest fanfic of this series!! This will, hopefully, answer your questions from the first fanfic and if you didn't read that one, that's okay :)
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be, but I have at least five planned. They all center around Dream and things he does for the first time that means a lot to him/Team Crafted.
> 
> This could probably be read as a stand-alone but you may be confused as to where the story comes from.
> 
> I'll try to get at least one out a week if not two. I'm really into this story right now so hopefully, I can please everyone :))
> 
> Anyways, onwards!!

It hadn't been long since Dream had been with them, just over a week, and they could all say they were smitten with the kid.

He cleaned up after himself, didn't make a mess, kept quiet, asked for things before taking them. 

He was a nice addition to their family.

There were a few incidents that shook the whole team.

Whenever they ate the kid always looked shocked then hesitantly began to eat, acting as if it was going to be taken away at any moment. Or how when they'd give the kid things (whether it was for his room, a toy, or simply a gift) and the kid would look at them and ask if it was for him, then wait for it to be taken away.

It wasn't right.

Ian had explained everything Dream had told him. How he's a Scavenger, how he grew up on the streets, how he had been injured when he found him. It had made all of them more protective than they had already been.

Throughout the week the kid had gotten nicknames from everyone. Ian started calling him 'Bug', Adam had started calling him 'Bubs', Jerome had started calling him 'Cub', Mitch was now calling him 'Buddy', Tyler was calling him 'Pup', Quentin was calling him 'Fry', and Jason was just calling him 'kid'.

Now, take us to the present time.

Ian had just put the kid to bed. Dream was sleeping, his head filled with amazing dreams. He thought of everyone, how they had been so nice to him, how he opened up to them. All the things they had given him. They had been so kind, so thoughtful.

He just wondered how long it would last.

His dream immediately shifted, his thoughts slowly being plagued with dark things. Him being left alone, them kicking him out, them taking everything away.

In his dream (could he even call it that anymore?) a copy of Adam reached him, pulling his shoulder back roughly, making him stumble then fall. He gasped, looking up at the man and his partner, Tyler, who laughed at him. He turned around, looking for a way to escape the man when Jason steps in front of him. He bends down and roughly grabs his chin, forcing the kid to look up. Jason clicks his tongue and shakes his head. Dream looks at him confused, but then hears footsteps behind him.

He turns to see Jerome and Mitch making their way towards him with a look that he had only seen on their faces when they played Hunger Games. He shuddered as they approached and heard another voice.

"Well well well," He whips his head around to find Quentin stalking towards him. He starts to tear up, forgetting this is all a dream.

'I knew it,' He thought looking for ways to get out. 'I knew it would happen eventually, they don't actually like me.' He started panicking, his breaths coming in short gasps. He breaths in again but finds he can't. His eyes widen in fear and he looks around at everyone, minus Ian, standing around-

Where was Ian?

He had to find Ian, now. He had to. He-

He couldn't breathe.

He gasps but instead of being greeted with bleary vision and the team surrounding him, he shoots up in his bed, tears streaming down his face, his breaths coming in panicked hiccups.

He looks around, confused, wondering where he was.

'Oh,' He thought lamely, looking around his room. 'It was a dream.' He looked down at his shaking hand and sniffled, bringing one up to wipe his nose. 

He was scared.

He wanted someone.

Dream looked up. He could go to Ian.

He'd go to anyone, they had all been kind, but after the dream, he wasn't sure he could look at anyone who wasn't Ian.

He pulled back his covers and stood on shaking legs, hoping he could make it before he collapsed. 

When he was up he quickly made his way to the door, putting a hand on the handle and a hand above it to open the door quietly. He peaked down the hallway, making sure there was no one he could run into, then made his way to Ian's room.

Luckily, it was the room closest to him. 

He went to knock but froze hand mid-air. He hadn't planned this far. Knocking was too loud and would probably wake up more people than necessary. He could always walk in, but he didn't want to invade the man's privacy. He gulped, lowering his hand in defeat. Guess he wasn't talking to Ian tonight.

He turned away but before he could make it far, the door opened, and well, speak of the man. Dream turned back around to face him. Ian looked tired, rubbing his eyes and peering around the hallway before his eyes landed on Dream. He smiled at the kid. Dream opened his mouth, stuttering out an excuse.

"S-sorry I was, uhm, I-I was just goi-going," He gestured behind him. Ian's face fell.

"You sure kid?" He asked, eyebrow raised, tone concerned. Dream gulped as he looks Ian in the eyes. He couldn't think of a response. 

Ian smiled again, this time softer, then held out his hand. "Come on in." Dream looked at him then to the hand, then at him and back to the hand before taking it and letting himself be pulled into the room. Ian softly closed the door behind him, then walked towards his bed. He laid down, getting himself under the comforter, before looking at Dream. The kid looked back at him, confused before Ian pulled back the sheets beside him and held out his arms. Dream immediately understood and dove into Ian's arms, snuggling into the man.

Ian chuckled fondly then tossed the covers over him, tucking the kid into his chest.

"Want to talk about it?"

Dream furrowed his eyebrows. "Talk about what?"

"Why you came here at," Ian looked at the clock on his bedside table. "3:47 am as well as had puffy eyes and were shaking?"

Dream coughed awkwardly. "W-well, I, I, h-had a ni-nightmare," The kid whispered, trailing off at the end. Ian pulled him closer, resting his head on the kid's.

"You're alright, bug," He whispered into the blonde hair. He wondered where his mask had gone but considered it was something that could be left for the morning. "You're safe here, I won't let anything happen to you." Dream sighed at the warmth and snuggled impossibly closer. He was safe, Ian would protect him.

The two were out like lights.


	2. For A Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahah Eret and Dream friendship go brrrrr

Seto was someone that he saw quite a lot. The sorcerer came over to the house around once a week, maybe twice. He was a nice guy, always down to teach and/or show him some of his smaller spells. Whether it was making an animal out of thin air walk around the room or if it was raising his hand and having something fly over to him, it was all really cool to Dream.

He had heard Seto had a son too, a boy the same age as him just a few months older. Though Dream had never met him, he really wanted to. Seto's son (he didn't know his name) never came with the sorcerer to visit and Seto always said it was because he was more introverted. Dream hadn't had a problem and left it at that. If the kid wanted to stay home, that was fine.

It had been around a month and a bit since Dream had officially moved into the Team Crafted house. They had gotten him little figurines of different animals and mobs as well as posters of some of his favourite celebrities and books on a bunch of different things (though he mainly read the ones that benefited him the most). The room was slowly starting to look like it was his. The sheets were changed from arctic blue to lime green (his favourite colour) after he accidentally let it slip that he liked it. His wardrobe had been renewed, the team had taken him on a shopping spree as soon as they could. He even had his own stuffed animals, one was a bee and the other was a dragon. He liked them, a lot. Tyler had also mentioned wanting to teach him Endspeak, apparently, the whole team spoke it. Dream agreed though he didn't know what Endspeak was.

Dream had been so happy. He had gotten so many nice things and a new family. It was all he could ever ask for.

It was a sunny Tuesday and Dream was tidying his room. He hadn't made it a mess or dirty, just whenever he would read something the book would somehow end up on the other side of the room. After sorting the books into the bookshelf and making his bed, Dream ran downstairs, trying to find someone to ask his question. He found Jason at the sink, washing dishes. He gulped nervously. Out of all of the team, Jason was the one he was the least close with. He walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. Jason froze then turned, looking down at the kid with an eyebrow raised.

"And what do you want?" Jason asked, his tone taking a sour note. Dream laughed nervously and looked away from the man.

"W-well I, uhm, I-I just wanted to know if t-there wer-were any plans today?" He stuttered out, cursing himself for stumbling over his words. Now, Dream didn't see it, but Jason's eyes immediately softened as did his voice.

"I'm pretty sure Ian said something about taking you somewhere, though I'm not sure where." He told the kid, ruffling his hair. Dream looked up at him and smiled, thanking him for the information. He ran off to find Ian so he could figure out where they were going.

After looking through the house, Dream concluded that Ian wasn't there so he left for the plains. The other day he found out that was where some of the teleporters were. Like the exit in Hypixel, the teleporters were also podiums that went somewhere but instead of the house, it took them to other people's houses. When he ran into the plains he looked around, trying to spot Ian. He saw Mitch and Jerome pushing each other into the river. The two waved when they saw him then went back to shoving. Dream giggled and headed further into the build areas. 

Tyler and Adam were together, just sitting underneath an umbrella at a table, talking. He continued walking and looked at the builds, amazed. They were terrific, all built with care. Near the end of the first road was Ian's first build where he hoped he'd find the man, but he had no luck. Dream frowned, looking around to see if he could find Ian. He sighed and began walking again, looking for Ian. He passed a bunch of builds, Captain Sparklez castle, the watchtower, a monument of Team Crafted, a squid building, a farm, a flower field, more and more kept appearing but he still hadn't found Ian. The kid sighed but right as he was about to turn around he saw the man. Dream called out for him and Ian turned around, waving and smiling at the kid, calling him over. Dream picked up his pace to get to Ian faster.

"Ian!" Dream said in relief, running into the man for a hug. "I couldn't find you, I got a little scared." Ian softened and ran a hand through the kid's hair.

"I didn't mean to scare you, bug," He said, pulling the kid close. "But, I have a surprise for you." The kid looked up at that, always excited for a surprise. Ian chuckled. "Well, I talked to Seto the other day about visiting, and he said that we could visit anytime, so I thought why not visit today?" Dream lit up.

"We're going to Seto's?!?" He gasped, excited to go to the sorcerer's house. Ian nodded then gestured to the bags beside him.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be there so I packed some clothes and a few other things," He then pointed to a podium behind him. "And that is the teleporter." Dream's smile grew and he stepped out of the hug, grabbing Ian's hand instead. The man pulled him towards the podium, grabbing the bag first, then place his hand on the stone.

In a flash, they were gone.

\---------------------

When they landed, Dream shook his head out. Teleporting always made him dizzy, but he found it fun. Being able to just touch a stone and be thrown from one place to the next? Count him in. 

The house was nice. It was smaller than their's, but only two people lived in it. It looked almost like an upgraded wich hut with more floors. The outside had a bunch of plants and different foods resting on the window stills. The house looked welcoming and Dream was excited to finally see it.

When they got there, Ian led them to the front door. As they walked up Seto opened the door, glad they were visiting.

"Ian! Dream! It's lovely to see you two!!" He said, approaching the pair. Ian chuckled and Dream waved as Seto got closer. The three met and Seto offered to take the bags, but Ian insisted he was fine with carrying them. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow then shrugged and turned to Dream.

"Hey, kiddo!" He said, holding his hand out for a fist bump. Dream gladly returned it, the two of them smiling as their fists connected. Seto then turned and waved his hand forward, gesturing to the door. "Let's get inside."

The duo followed him into the house. The inside was nice and cozy. At the front were a little living room with a couch and a loveseat. The middle had a coffee table with toys and books spread across it and a fireplace was against the wall. From the entrance, you could also see the kitchen and to the left was a set of stairs.

"Make yourselves at home," He said, slipping off his shoes. "I can show you to your rooms now or later, you can decide." Dream smiled, knowing this meant he was staying tonight.

"Ah, if it's the ones from before, I know where they are," Ian said, waving his hand around. Seto nodded.

"Yeah, the two guest bedrooms you usually stay in."

"I can bring the bags up then, it won't take me too long." The man with glasses said, walking towards the stairs. Seto laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you say, old man!" He said after Ian, turning then to Dream. He clapped his hands together excitedly. "Now, how about lunch?" Dream's smile grew and he nodded, excited at the idea of food. Seto chuckled and gestured to the kitchen. "After you, good sire." Dream giggled and walked into the kitchen.

Seto followed him and walked to the counter, grabbing some bread then butter and cheese from the fridge. "We feeling Grilled Cheese?" Dream cheered. The sorcerer smirked and walked over to the stove, pulling out a pan and turning the fire on. He grabbed a scoop of butter with a knife and threw it onto the pan, letting it melt. While it melted he put butter on each side of the two pieces of bread. He then put one onto the pan, slapping two cheese slices on top and putting the next piece of bread on the cheese. When it was done he put it on a plate, slicing it into two triangles and grabbing the ketchup, bring both to Dream. He then made three more and put each of them on plates. Sometimes while he was cooking Ian had snuck downstairs and sat beside Dream. Seto startled when he turned around to see him but place the food in front of him. He then walked over to the stairs.

"Eret!" He yelled upstairs. "Food's ready!!" He heard a quiet 'coming!' in response so he turned and went back to the stove.

From the kitchen, the three heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Dream turned around, wondering who this 'Eret' was. Down the stairs came a kid that looked around his age. The kid's hair was brown and fluffy and it looked as if it was just blow-dried. He was wearing a white button-up and a skirt. Pretty, Dream thought, looking at the kid. When they turned to the kitchen they froze at the other two people. Seto just chuckled and gestured them over.

"C'mon Eret," He said, putting the kid's plate down in front of the chair next to Dream. "Come introduce yourself." Eret looked around then made their way to the table, slowly D bringing themself onto the chair. They glanced at Dream, then to Ian, and looked back at their plate. 

"I-I'm Eret," They said. "I-I go by th-they/them." They glanced at Dream who smiled in turn. He held his hand out.

"I'm Dream!" He said, glad when the other, though reluctantly, grabbed his hand. Dream giggled and shook Eret's hand playfully. "I think we're going to be good friends!"

Little did they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I just found out I'm going back to in-school learning and welllllll, idk how to feel.
> 
> In this fic, we pretend everything is alright with Team Crafted.
> 
> I wrote the beginning of this note awhile ago lmao
> 
> I'm really gonna try and write a lot for this fic bc I really like it, but now I'm in school and bwah
> 
> Anyways, if there are any errors, feel free to tell me!! This is not beta-read :)


	3. To Follow Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Adam go brrr

Dream's real name wasn't actually Dream. Of course, pretty much everyone he'd ever met had assumed that, but no one had ever really known.

The only person that knew Dream's real name was himself, that was it. He had never told anyone, he was always too scared. His real name wasn't something he liked very much, but he guesses he'll have to deal with it.

It had been nearly two months since Dream had been at the Team Crafted house and he never wants to leave.

They were so nice to him, so kind. He was welcomed with warm arms and his new friend, Eret, was an amazing addition. They came over every once in a while and though Dream really didn't understand the 'they/them' thing, he still referred to Eret as such.

Life was good. But everything changed the day before.

Adam and he were sitting together in the living, the two of them opting to stay inside while the others went out to play in the rain. Not that the day was gloomy, it was honestly beautiful. The sun was still shining and the others had said the rain wasn't that cold. Dream would've gone out with them, but all his memories of rain consisted of him freezing on the streets, so he wasn't that fond of it.

Adam had been sitting on the love seat across from the couch Dream was on, reading a book, feet propped up on the coffee table. The two had slipped into a comfortable silence, this being one of the many times that the two had been alone together. Except for this time, instead of Adam leaving Dream to doze off, he spoke up.

"Dream?" He asked, making the kid pop up at his name. Dream tilted his head.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting up straighter. Adam marked his page and put down his book, taking his feet off the coffee table and looking at Dream.

"Listen, I don't want you to feel pressured at all by this," He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together, something, Dream realized, he did when he was nervous. "I-It'd be okay with me if you started calling me by my first name." Dream looked at him in shock and surprise. Adam opened his mouth again. "Obviously, if you don't want to, it's fine if you still called me Sky. Really, I'm okay with that. But, just, if you wanted to, you could start calling me 'Adam'." Dream teared up, though Adam couldn't see, and immediately rushed over to the adult, running into his chest.

Adam softened and wrapped his arms around the kid, pulling him close. "Also, don't feel pressured to tell me your real name, it's fine to keep that a secret." and the dam broke.

Dream started to cry into Adam's chest, letting out all of his pent up emotions over his name out. Every time he got made fun of. Every time he wanted his name to be gone. Every time someone would get mad at him for not telling them his real name. Every time people would curse him out, saying that of course he, a lonely, homeless Scavenger had a horrible name.

But he wasn't alone, not anymore. He had Adam and Ian, Jason and Quention, Jerome and Mitch, Ty, Seto, Eret.

He had people close to him, people, he felt safe around. People that kept him safe.

As his tears subsided to sniffles he dug his head further into Adam's chest.

"T-thank you," He whispered, the words barely being picked up by the adult. "Adam."

Now, if anyone was to ever bring it up, Adam would deny the knot of happiness that formed in his throat after the kid called him by his real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoAh SiMP cAlM dOwN  
> I'm insane. Two chapters. WOah.
> 
> This one is mad short because I really wanted to get the idea out, I'll probably end up writing this concept but with other people :)
> 
> The next chapter/s should be out by the end of this week!! I'm going to try and finish this so I can get started on the big fanfic.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> And to my irl friend, hello!! I hope you enjoyed :))
> 
> These will be relatively short, considering the next fic is going to be quite large. This isn't beta read so um if you catch any errors feel free to let me know.
> 
> I hope I can answer any questions with this fic :)))


End file.
